smokyfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are the wiki's main leaders chosen for their exceptional work ethic, knowledge, and behavior. Accompanied with the admin's armory of tools, Bureaucrats can change the rights of any user, allowing them to construct their system of staff the way they see fit for the benefit of their wiki and its objective. Because they are bureaucrats, they cannot be demoted unless a member of the wikia staff team does so. However, if they were to demote a bureaucrat, a community vote is needed unless the bureaucrat is rogue. Name of user Date of join Date of promotion SmokyQuartzSU Founder September 27th, 2016 Miss Undyne The Undead (Yarana Rouja) September 27th, 2016 Cheeseskates September 28th, 2016 September 28th, 2016 Administrators Administrators are editors who are trusted with a vast spectrum of tools to help facilitate their everyday editing and protection for their wiki. This includes the ability to block users who are being disruptive, rollback edits, edit protected pages and protect pages, and access the MediaWiki portion of the site that allows them to construct how the wiki looks and functions. They are the mightiest servants of the wiki that have proven themselves for their work ethic, knowledge, and behavior towards users, and will be the main force that drives the wiki to its envisioned goal. Name of user Date of join Date of promotion Fudgecreep 27th September, 2016 27th September, 2016 Day Aurelius 27th September, 2016 27th September, 2016 Doork 28th September, 2016 29th September, 2016 Rollbacks Rollbacks are users who are deemed trustworthy by the higher staff of the site. They are capable of reverting the edits of another user in one click, but only for rule-breaking edits such as , etc. Their goal is to serve as seasoned soldiers capable of robust fortitude and building the wiki towards its objective. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are exclusive to the chat room of the wiki. They serve to provide guidance and help towards its users and thwart trolls and spam in real-time from the chat room to keep its integrity as a place for civil chat. Name of user Date of join Date of promotion Chaplain Valenoc Blavius of the Ordo Malleus Rollback September 30th, 2016 September 30th, 2016 Content Moderators Content Moderators, hence the name, are users granted the tools to help facilitate their management over the articles, categories, templates, and project pages of the wiki. They have most of the tools the admins have, but lack the tools that facilitate their efforts in the community side of the wiki such as article and thread comments. Discussion Moderators Discussion Moderators, hence the name, are granted the tools to help facilitate their efforts in the community side of the wiki. This includes management over the forum threads, user blogs, article comments, and the chat room like chat moderators. Name of user Date of join Date of promotion Iudexkoo September 28th, 2016 September 28th, 2016 Bots Bots are special accounts that are used to perform automatic tasks, such as mass-categorization, filters, etc. They have the bot flag so their edits are hidden from the wiki activity so it doesn't flood said page. These are only used by the staff of this wiki, so unauthorized activity of any automated execution will result in an indefinite block until further notice. Name of Bot Role Operated by RoseQuartzBot Chat Bot SmokyQuartzSU Not Flagged DoorkBot Chat Bot/Editing Doork and Cheeseskates Flagged DustyBot Chat Bot Fudgecreep Not Flagged Category:Browse Category:Site Administration